21st Punjabis
The 21st Punjabis were an infantry regiment of the British Indian Army. It was raised in 1857, as the 11th Regiment of Punjab Infantry. It was designated as the 21st Punjabis in 1903 and became 10th (Training) Battalion of 14th Punjab Regiment in 1922. In 1943, it was converted into the 14th Punjab Regimental Centre. In 1947, the 14th Punjab Regiment was allocated to the Pakistan Army. In 1956, the 1st, 14th, 15th and 16th Punjab Regimental Centres where amalgamated to form the Punjab Regimental Centre.Rizvi, Brig SHA. (1984). Veteran Campaigners – A History of the Punjab Regiment 1759-1981. Lahore: Wajidalis. Early History The regiment was raised in 1857, during the upheaval of the Indian Mutiny, as the 9th Regiment of Punjab Infantry from the men of the 3rd and 6th Punjab Infantry. The regiment took part in the Abyssinian Campaign of 1867-68 and the Second Afghan War of 1878-80. Subsequent to the reforms brought about in the Indian Army by Lord Kitchener in 1903, the regiment's designation was changed to 21st Punjabis. During the First World War, the regiment served in Egypt and Palestine. In 1918, it took part in the Battle of Megiddo, which led to the annihilation of Turkish Army in Palestine. In 1917, the 21st Punjabis raised a second battalion, which was disbanded after the war. Subsequent History After the First World War, the 21st Punjabis were grouped with the 19th, 20th, 22nd and 24th Punjabis, and the 40th Pathans to form the 14th Punjab Regiment in 1922. The battalion was redesignated as 10th (Training) Battalion of the 14th Punjab Regiment, based at Ferozepur. During the Second World War, 10/14th Punjab was converted into the 14th Punjab Regimental Centre. In 1947, the 14th Punjab Regiment was allocated to Pakistan Army, and in 1956, it was merged with the 1st, 15th and 16th Punjab Regiments to form the Punjab Regiment. The 14th Punjab Regimental Centre was merged with the 1st, 15th and 16th Punjab Regimental Centres to form the Punjab Regimental Centre. It is based at Mardan.Haig, Brodie. Fourteenth Punjab Regiment 1939-1945. London: Lund Humphries. Genealogy *1857 9th Regiment of Punjab Infantry *1861 25th Regiment of Bengal Native Infantry *1861 21st Regiment of Bengal Native Infantry *1864 21st (Punjab) Regiment of Bengal Native Infantry *1885 21st (Punjab) Regiment of Bengal Infantry *1901 21st Punjab Infantry *1903 21st Punjabis *1917 1st Battalion 21st Punjabis *1921 21st Punjabis *1922 10th (Training) Battalion 14th Punjab Regiment *1943 14th Punjab Regimental Centre *1956 Punjab Regimental Centre References Further reading *Murray, Maj P. (1919). Records of the 1/XXI Punjabis. Aldershot: Gale and Polden. *Haig, Brodie. Fourteenth Punjab Regiment 1939-1945. London: Lund Humphries, n.d. *Rizvi, Brig SHA. (1984). Veteran Campaigners – A History of the Punjab Regiment 1759-1981. Lahore: Wajidalis. *Cardew, Lt FG. (1903). A Sketch of the Services of the Bengal Native Army to the Year 1895. Calcutta: Military Department. * * * See also *14th Punjab Regiment *Punjab Regiment Category:British Indian Army infantry regiments Category:British colonial regiments Category:Honourable East India Company regiments Category:Regiments of Pakistan Category:Military units and formations established in 1857